


Everything Has Changed

by fictionalbullshit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Songfic, idk - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbullshit/pseuds/fictionalbullshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hasn't exactly had a great year, and he needs someone new to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Short and dumb but I couldn't get the song out of my head, so here you go.

It’s too easy to spot him.

He didn’t want to come at first, didn’t want to be dragged to the pub with his friends. But he’s had a lousy year, with too many heartaches, betrayals, and lies to count so he goes along with them, drinking and laughing at everyone’s jokes.

It’s too easy to spot him. He’s laughing with Louis’ old school mate across the bar and before he knows it, Stan’s dragging him over to meet him. 

“Harry,” he says, reaching out his hand.

All Louis can think is _green eyes green eyes green eyes._

It gets later and they’re talking and Louis decides he likes it when he makes Harry laugh, all loud and surprised.

It gets even later and he’s not that drunk and everyone’s coming together, counting down.

3….2…..1…

And Louis thinks that he’d like to spend his new year with someone like Harry.

_All I knew this morning when I woke, is I know something now, I didn’t before_

He wakes up and thinks of Harry. He remembers swapping numbers and texts him, inviting him to lunch.

In an hour they’re eating sandwiches in a pub and Harry’s laughing again.

Louis thinks his year’s started off pretty well.

_And all I’ve seen, since 18 hours ago, is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_

They stay out the whole day, walking the streets of London until it gets too late, and then they’re heading over to Louis’ flat _._

He tells Harry to come inside and spend the night, because it’s too cold to walk home.

Harry nods and takes the couch. By three in the morning he’s sneaking into Louis’ bed, because it really is cold. 

Louis pretends to be asleep and lets Harry wrap his arm around his waist. He listens to his soft breathing before drifting back to sleep. 

Harry’s there in the morning and he’s still tired and cold, and Louis makes him tea.

They walk together back to their own separate lives and their hands brush and they pretend not to notice _._

_I just wanna know you better now_

When Louis gets to work he bumps into her again. And it’s like he’s back where he started. He remembers how miserable she made him, but it’s hard to ignore the plea in her voice. 

She takes him to lunch and holds his hand and tells him she’s sorry and she’s stupid and he’s perfect and it’s everything he wanted two months ago so he takes it.

She picks him up later and takes him home, telling him over and over how much she loves him, and he listens.

She tells him all about her day and what she’s been up to the past weeks and he pretends to listen.

She kisses him and he stays put, letting her hand graze his face, even though it feels too small against his skin.   
She’s gone by morning and he pretends not to be relieved.

He starts responding less and less when she talks to him, and she can’t help but notice, try harder.

He’s not miserable with her anymore, but he’s not happy either. 

It’s February when he sees Harry again. 

He looks the same, but different. His hair seems curlier and his smile is even brighter when it flashes at him. 

“Lou! Long time no see.”

“Hi Harry.” _green eyes green eyes green eyes_

“Do you have any plans tonight?”

He thinks about Eleanor. He thinks about how persistent she’s been, and he thinks how much he’d rather not be around her. 

He looks back at Harry’s eyes. Eleanor’s eyes are brown and still, but Harry’s are green and alive and all too familiar. 

“Nope, free as a bird.”

“Good! Well my mate’s throwing me a party - it’s my birthday. You should come by, Lou.”

Louis replays his name in Harry’s voice over and over, making a mental note to remember the date, so years and years later he’ll remember Harry and his curls and his eyes when February first comes around. 

“Happy birthday, Harry.”

_Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

The party’s loud, and everyone’s crowding around harry, taking up all his attention.

His eyes find Louis’ soon, and they stay there the rest of the party.

By March he stops taking Eleanor’s calls.

Harry’s hand feels better in his anyway.

Louis hears Harry turn down a date when they go out with his friends one night, and he can’t help the way his chest tightens, hoping he’s the reason why. 

_All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

It’s April and Louis kisses Harry. He doesn’t mean to at first but it’s cold and Harry can’t stay the night like he did months ago and he’s leaving soon. 

So Louis pulls him in instead of saying good night.

He shuts his eyes and runs inside, shutting the door quickly. 

He’s in his own bed before he starts thinking about it, how soft Harry felt under him, how his hand had reached out to grab his hip. 

He’s woken up by a persistent knocking on his door. 

Harry’s there, smiling again, handing Louis a cup of tea. 

“Morning Lou,” he says.

_All I know since yesterday, everything has changed_  

Before they part down the road, Harry gives him a quick peck on the lips before walking away, smiling.

“Oh, are we doing that now?” Louis calls. 

Harry turns and blows Louis a kiss.

“Get used to it!” he calls.

Louis laughs it off, but he’s blushing like mad and he feels his insides grow lighter. 

 

_And all my walls, stood tall painted blue, but I’ll take em down, and open up the door for you_

Harry takes him out one night.  

He can’t help that his hand fits so well in Harry’s. 

They’re laughing and eating and Harry’s curls fall in his face, so Louis brushes them away.

Harry’s breath hitches and he asks for the check.

He’s quiet on the walk home.

It isn’t cold, but Louis tells him to come inside.

As soon as the door shuts, Harry’s kissing him hard, pressing him up against the wall.

Louis’ mind races as Harry’s hands run up his sides and his hips move against his.

“Harry,” he groans, and Harry pulls back, taking in Louis’ flushed and pleased expression before pressing his mouth to his neck, sucking the skin and leaving a mark. 

And all he can think is that he could have been doing this sooner, Harry could have been his a month ago, but he’s happy to have him there now. 

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind making up for lost time taking flight making me feel right_

And Harry’s dragging him to the bedroom, smiling (always smiling), and Louis' heart stutters when they reach the bed. 

Harry’s hesitant now, not sure what Louis wants or if he’ll want anything at all.

But then they’re connected again, mouth on mouth and hands on hips and they pull off each other’s clothing _._

_I just wanna know you better now_

It’s a blur at first, just mindless passion and heavy breaths when they start touching, but Louis’ head clears a bit and he thinks about how he’ll always remember the dip of Harry’s shoulders, the soft skin and soft lips and large, comforting hands that are running up and down his body.

Harry wraps his arm around him after and they’re tired and sated so Louis reaches over to turn off the lights.

He smiles down at Harry and they kiss again, slow and patient before he ducks back under the covers.

And Louis remembers the first night Harry was here with him, his arm the same place it was last time, like it belongs there.

_I just wanna know you better now_

Louis wakes up with his head on someone’s chest and soft hands carding though his hair.

He wakes up to the sound of someone humming, feeling the vibrations on his cheek.

It’s like all around him is _Harry Harry Harry_. And he can’t shake the feeling that it’s supposed to be like this. That waking up any other way would be unnatural and strange.

Harry still doesn’t know he’s awake, so he keeps humming, keeps touching him until he feels Louis move.

“Morning, Lou,” he says.

Louis’ whispers the same into Harry’s skin before shifting so he can reach Harry’s mouth. 

“Any plans today?” he asks, because he wants to keep Harry here forever.

“Nope. Well-” he reaches out across the bed, grabbing his phone from his discarded jean pocket. 

Louis watches as his long fingers tap away at the keyboard.

“Free as a bird.”

They spend the day roaming around the flat, watching crap telly and eating anything Louis has stored in his fridge. 

_Come back and tell me why I’m feeling like I missed you_

They end up back in bed by the time the sun’s set. 

It’s hard to imagine falling asleep without Harry pressing feather-light kisses to his hair and telling him he had a great day while their clothes are disgarded on the floor.

“Me too,” he whispers before drifting off to sleep.

_All this time_

May comes around and Louis realizes he’s in love.

He must’ve been since the moment he’d met Harry, all curls and green eyes and dimples. 

It’s hard to imagine not loving him, with all the time they spend together, with Harry’s hands in his hair kissing him hard and with his arms wrapped around him at night and his fingers tracing patterns on his chest. 

It’s too easy to tell him.

They’re sitting in Harry’s flat, eating the cookies Harry made.

Louis looks over and sees the flour in his hair and remembers the way Harry had stolen kisses while he set the dough to bake.

He thinks about Harry’s arms and his voice and he blurts, “I love you.”

They haven’t put a name to what they are, but there’s only one word for what he feels.

Harry doesn’t say anything at first, just looks down at his hands before moving towards Louis, looking him in the eye before kissing him slowly.

“I love you too.”

They decide the next day what they are, and they tell all their friends.

It lasts for about a week and then Harry has bad news.

His grandfather’s sick and he needs to get home soon.

It doesn’t cross their minds to go together, so they say goodbye instead. 

Louis wakes up the first day of June alone, hands wrapped around a pillow instead of Harry.

But Harry calls him every night he’s away, voice soft and wrecked from lack of sleep. 

Louis tries to comfort him, but he knows he’s too far.

So he listens and murmurs things like, “I miss you,” and “it’s okay,” and “I love you.”

It takes a few more days before Louis realizes what he needs to do.

So he gets in the car and drives to Holmes Chapel.

It’s midnight when he gets there and he’s looking up trying to figure out which window’s Harry’s when he sees a tall figure peek out of the house.

Someone’s running towards him and it only takes Louis a moment to recognize the broad shoulders and long legs.

“Lou,” he breathes before taking him in his arms and holding him like it’s been months.

Because it feels like it has been.

“I needed to see you,” Louis’ saying, and Harry’s kissing him.

“Should’ve come with you,” he tries, but Harry’s shaking his head and grabbing his hand, leading him inside.

He takes him up to his room and Louis falls asleep where he belongs.

_And meet me there tonight_

Louis meets Harry’s family the next day, and everyone loves him.

He goes with Harry to the funeral, holding his hand as everyone bows their heads.

They drive back together, Harry’s head on Louis’ shoulder.

He hums when he wakes up and Louis smiles and tangles his fingers with Harry’s.

July’s warm and Louis tells Harry to move in with him.

Everything’s packed and Louis looks around Harry’s empty flat, walking through the rooms and remembering the first time he was here. 

They lock the door and don’t come back.

Louis’ flat smells more and more like Harry, and he feels better on days Harry’s not there.  
And Louis knows he’s never been in love like this before.

Because anything he’s ever felt is only half of what he feels now.

Needing Harry isn’t as big as wanting Harry and that’s a first for him.

Harry’s pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh later that night, and Louis’ heart is pounding.

Harry’s eyes are on his, and Louis knows he feels it too.

_And let me know that it’s not all in my mind_

It’s August and Louis’ first day as a teacher.

Harry makes him lunch and tells him he’s proud of him.

“I want to keep you forever,” he says that night, making Louis grip him tighter.

Later, Louis tells Harry everything he wants to know.

He tells him every heart break he’s suffered, every person who did him wrong.

He doesn’t make it to Eleanor before Harry’s trembling with rage, holding Louis and shaking his head.

“I hate them all,” he says before telling Louis to continue.

He talks about Eleanor and everything she told him, and running into her again. 

He smiles then, taking Harry’s hand. 

“And then I knew I wanted you.”

Harry’s eyes are wet and he kisses Louis _._

_I just wanna know you better now_

It’s mid-September and the boys are shopping for food.

Harry pecks Louis’ cheek and tells him to run and go get bread while he grabs the milk.

He hears Louis’ voice from the other side of the store.

Curious, Harry makes his way to him, stopping in his tracks when he sees a man getting closer to him.

“Alex,” Louis says.

“Louis, hey.” He’s smirking and Harry feels his stomach churn.

He remembers that name and in an instant he’s in front of Louis, sneering at Alex.

He steps back, but seems unfazed.

“And you are?”

He hears Louis go weak behind him, feels his hands gripping at his hips.

“You should go,” Harry growls.

Alex laughs.

“Why the hell would I do that.”

And Harry punches him before taking Louis from the store.

They make it home and Louis starts yelling.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he says, kissing Harry. “So stupid,” he says and he’s tugging at Harry’s shirt, pulling him closer.

They dress up for Halloween, going to Stan’s party.

They laugh and drink and stay together while they walk around the party.

It’s the loud music the and dark room and the drinks that drive Louis into Harry’s arms and they leave together, hand in hand.

November is cold again, and Louis remembers last November, and he realizes he hasn’t really cried since then.

They think about getting a new flat together, bigger this time and further from the city, but they both can’t part with the memories of this place, where Louis invited him in, and Harry made love to him for the first time. 

So they stay there, promising each other that they won’t ever let go.

_All I know is we said hello_

Suddenly everything seems possible with Harry.

Everything he’s ever faced is easier to do with strong hands in his, and a simple I love you can keep him going for days.

So when it’s closer to Christmas and his birthday they go to Doncaster, staying with Louis’ parents. 

His sisters have grown since he’d seen them last, and there are tears in his eyes when he greets them.

They all take to Harry, and Jay tells him things like “I’ve never seen him this happy,” and “I’m really glad you came with him.”

And he’s got tears in his eyes because he’s never been this happy and he’s glad he came too.

Christmas eve comes around and Harry hands Louis his gift, cuddled in Louis’ bed.

“I love you."

_So dust off your highest hopes_

They get back home a day after Christmas and Louis cleans up the flat, taking down the tree they never really enjoyed.

He has new pictures to fill the frames on the fireplace.

Harry tells him he wants to spend every Christmas with him, and Louis thinks how much he wants to spend every day with Harry _._

_All I know is pouring rain, and everything has changed_

London’s louder now, ready for the new year.

Louis’ not alone this time, and there’s light where there used to be darkness.

He never though his light would be in green eyes or a wide smile, but he doesn’t want it any other way.

_All I know is a newfound grace, all my days I’ll know your face_

Stan tells him about the party at the bar, just friends meeting up like last time.

Louis wants to go, wants to be dragged with his friends to the pub. He's had a wonderful year, free from heartache and betrayals and lies, so he goes to drink and laugh.

And this time he’s not alone. He’s got a hand in his and he doesn’t need an introduction this time, because he knows those green eyes better than any others.

 3…2…1…

And Louis thinks he’d like to spend another year with Harry.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
